ISCARIOTES
by Ophelia van Gatem
Summary: A AUTORA PERGUNTA: só por curiosidade, ainda tem alguém aí?
1. Rosas de plástico e respiradouros enfeit

**ISCARIOTES**  


**Por** Lyra de Lioncourt  
**Censura** R  
**Classificação** Drama, **SLASH** boyxboy, Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, com um Blaise Zabini muito inconveniente.  
**Sumário** Harry Potter acorda depois de um coma de três anos pós-Voldemort, e descobre da pior maneira que o tempo pode realmente curar qualquer ferida. Principalmente quando se é um Draco Malfoy que não tem mais nada a perder.  
**Disclaimer** Não estou ganhando dinheiro, Harry Potter e definitivamente Draco Malfoy não são meus. Não me processem.

* * *

**I. Rosas de plástico e respiradouros enfeitiçados**

_Now that the war is through with me  
I'm waking up, I cannot see  
That there's not much left of me  
Nothing is real but pain now  
Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please God, wake me  
(…)  
Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please God, help me  
Darkness - Imprisoning me  
All that I see  
Absolute horror  
I cannot live  
I cannot die  
Trapped in myself  
Body my holding cell  
Landmine - Has taken my sight  
Taken my speech  
Taken my hearing  
Taken my arms  
Taken my legs  
Taken my soul  
**Left me with life in Hell **_

(One - Metallica)

---

O mundo não era tão complicado assim quando você não o enxergava totalmente.

E para ele estava tudo borrado, agora. Cores inexistentes fundindo-se em tons de cinza e preto - raios, feitiços, luz, brilho... e sangue. E o cheiro de sangue invadindo suas narinas, a dor de seus próprios cortes e feridas internas deixando seu corpo todo entorpecido, e ele mal enxergava, mal sentia, mal respirava....

Mas ainda ouvia o riso.

Aquela maldita gargalhada que ecoava em seus sonhos desde que se entendia por gente, aquele brilho esverdeado, e aquele chiado que ele aprendera a classificar como fúnebre assombrando-o desde sempre, e para sempre.

Ele sabia que não iria demorar muito, agora.

Na verdade, o que ele _não_ sabia era o porquê de estar demorando _tanto_.

Apenas faça a dor parar, por favor, rápido, rápido, _rápido_...

Ele estava jogado no chão, encostado na parede, ouvindo seu coração bombear cada vez mais lentamente, ouvindo o sangue escorrendo por dentro e para fora, vendo os borrões fundindo-se em escuridão lentamente...

"Sabe... se você demorar muito, não vai ter mais Menino-que-Sobreviveu nenhum para você matar..." disse, ouvindo a própria voz baixa e mecânica, o gosto de sangue cada vez mais forte conforme movimentava os lábios e a língua para formar as palavras com dificuldade.

Alguém estava em cima de suas pernas, e ele estava vagamente consciente da faca perfurando seu peito.

Era isso, então.

Ele estava morrendo.

Quase engraçado que a dor fosse tanta e tão completa que ele mal a distinguia.

Abriu os olhos (ele os fechara?) e encontrou duas pupilas verticais imersas em íris de âmbar observando-o satisfeitas. E o homem (demônio?) que estava à sua frente inclinou-se para seu ouvido, e murmurou com sua língua de cobra que ele entendia tão bem "_eu venci_..."

E ele não sabia ao certo o porquê, nem como, mas respondeu com a mesma língua de cobra as únicas palavras que pareciam fazer algum sentido no momento, e era incrível o som que "_Avada Kedavra_" tinha nos lábios de um ofidioglota.

Alguma coisa estava saindo de seu corpo. Sua alma? Será que sua alma faria esse chiado peculiar, será que a energia de sua vida emanava essa luz esverdeada? Será que teria força o suficiente para fazer a pressão da faca enfiada em seu peito desaparecer e aquela figura disforme e pálida que há segundos atrás estava rindo tombar sobre ele?

Ou será que mais uma vez o destino metera-se entre ele e a morte?

Estava acabado.

Voldemort estava morto.

_E Harry Potter estava indo para o Inferno. _

---

Escuridão.

_Avada Kedavra. _

Um chiado insuportavelmente familiar.

_Você joga quadribol? _

Eu sou Ron Weasley. Este é o Perebas.

Meu nome é Hermione Granger.

Sirius está morto, Harry.

Cedric Diggory está morto.

Meus pais estão mortos.

Lucius Malfoy está morto.

Olhos tão lindos tão tristes tão longe...

Harry Potter? Aquele Harry Potter?

Ele matou os meus pais, não foi?

Eu te odeio.

Eu te odeio.

Eu amo você.

Ah, Harry. Mas não é bom viver em um mundo de sonhos...

..E esquecer-se de viver.

---

Ele parecia dormir.

Talvez ele estivesse dormindo, afinal.

Um sono sem sonhos.

Ela acariciou seu rosto imóvel, como fazia tantas vezes, sentindo a barba começar a crescer. Ela teria de dar um jeito nisso, mais tarde.

Quanto tempo fazia, agora?

Dois anos? Três?

De que importa?

Ele simplesmente estava lá, adormecido - quase morto

Era quase um Avada Kedavra, a julgar pelo diagnóstico. Totalmente saudável, não fosse o fato que seus olhos não se abriram em três anos e ele não mover um músculo sequer desde que o encontraram naquele estado.

Ela observava os cabelos muito negros chocando-se violentamente com a pele agora ainda mais pálida pela falta de Sol. Queria poder leva-lo para sentir um pouco de ar fresco, mas logo viria alguém para lembra-la de que ele não poderia respirar sem a aparelhagem e os feitiços.

Será que poderia observar alguma mudança nele? Quando você não sorri, as rugas não têm como aparecer, certo?

E sentia seu coração se partir quando olhava para aquele rosto esperando encontrar aquelas esmeraldas brilhando em resposta, e elas simplesmente não estavam ali. Elas estavam trancadas em uma tumba e a chave estava escondida em meio ao complexo conjunto de terminações nervosas e impulsos elétricos que deveriam faze-las cintilar.

Às vezes tinha vontade de levantar uma das pálpebras, só para ter certeza de que elas ainda estavam ali, mas alguma coisa dizia que tudo o que encontraria seriam dois buracos vazios.

Dizem que os olhos são os espelhos da alma.

Será que sua alma já havia partido, assim como o brilho esverdeado que ela se acostumara a amar, e que ainda podia ver se imaginasse com cuidado?

Deslizou a mão de seu rosto até a mão pousada no lençol de linho, fechando os olhos e desejando com todas as suas forças que a pressão pudesse ser correspondida.

E ele obedeceu, e ela gritou, e em breve todos os jornais estariam fazendo um estardalhaço e gritando aos quatro ventos que O Menino Que Sobreviveu Para Matar Aquele Merda Que Destruiu O Mundo Mágico E Virara Um Monte De Bosta Sem Vontade Própria estava respirando sozinho de novo.

Sim, ele estava vivo. E doido para quebrar alguma coisa.

---

Alguém estava apertando sua mão, mas ele não queria acordar agora, não agora... Só mais cinco minutos.

Mas, por algum motivo, abrir os olhos nunca pareceu mais importante. Alguém ia morrer se ele não piscasse, o mundo ia parar se ele não o iluminasse com seus grandes olhos verde esmeralda, ele tinha que abrir os olhos, tinha, tinha...

E eles pareciam.... _tão pesados_....

Abra os olhos.

Ele devolveu o aperto desesperado que aquela mãozinha pequena e fria oferecia à sua, e no mesmo instante sentiu que seus músculos haviam ficado tensos.

Abriu os olhos (tão fácil assim?), como se apenas tivesse esquecido-se de como faze-lo e a memória tivesse voltado sem avisar.

Aquela era Ginny Weasley?

Sim, era uma Ginny Weasley com alguma coisa diferente, que ele não saberia identificar... e não era só a expressão estupefata, era? Havia algo mais. Talvez o corte de cabelo. Ou aquela expressão angelical de pureza inigualável fora finalmente maculada pela dor? Porém, o mais gritante eram os olhos chocolate arregalados e a pequena boquinha cor de cereja entreaberta em choque.

"Alguma coisa errada?" perguntou, apreensivo, ouvindo a própria voz soar estranha e falha.

Ginny levantou-se desajeitadamente e deu alguns passos para trás, tropeçando nos próprios pés, para logo depois dar as costas e sair apressadamente daquele... lugar..? Harry olhou em volta e pela primeira vez deu-se conta dos fios espetados em duas mãos, bem como dos milhares de buquês ao seu redor. Ao lado de sua cama de lençóis de linho que poderiam figurar em algum comercial trouxa de sabão em pó, havia dois sofás vermelhos de aparência muito confortável. As paredes eram pintadas em algum tom pastel perdido entre o amarelado e o rosado, e havia uma única porta branca com uma maçaneta de alumínio por onde Ginny saíra, deixada levemente entreaberta.

Pensou em levantar-se, mas constatou que suas pernas estavam tão preguiçosas quanto o resto de seu corpo, e pareciam feitas de chumbo conforme ele concentrava-se para mexe-las um centímetro que fosse.

Som de passos no corredor.

Harry virou a cabeça lentamente, para observar melhor a porta, e sentiu alguma coisa incomodando sua garganta, como um colarinho apertado demais. Abandonou a tarefa de fazer suas pernas responderem, tentando ignorar o crescente pânico que se apoderava dele, e passou a lutar para levantar o braço e leva-lo ao pescoço. Porém, antes que pudesse sequer mexer os dedos, a porta se abriu com violência e Draco Malfoy entrou como um raio.

De branco.

Céus, ele ficava bem de branco.

---

"Por que eu tenho que tomar isso?"

Crianças não deveriam existir.

"Porque você não quer morrer, pirralho. Abra a boca."

"O _meu pai_ disse que eu não deveria tomar nada que não fosse a doutora que me desse."

Pelos deuses! _Ele_ não fora uma criança tão insuportável e _mimada_! Por que era obrigado a suportar isso, agora?

"Ok, você esta vendo alguma doutora aqui? Não, eu não estou. Mas o doutor aqui tem mais o que fazer, então se você não quer se responsável pela morte de alguém por falta de atendimento, pare de me fazer perder tempo, e engula a porr..."

"DRACO!!!!!"

Ele tirou a atenção por alguns segundos do garotinho, que estava quase sendo obrigado a engolir a colher inteira, e desviou os olhos para a direção de onde viera o grito.

"Ginny, _querida_, tudo bem com você?" sorriso falso.

"Draco" era incrível como depois de seu pai todo mundo evitava chamá-lo pelo sobrenome. Ridículo, na opinião dele. "ele está lá e ele FALOU!"

Levantou uma das sobrancelhas e encarou a ruiva de cabelos cortados rentes a cabeça parada na sua frente. Incrível o que o tempo fazia com as pessoas. Ginny de cabelos curtos, ele com os fios loiros caindo quase ate os ombros, ouvira falar que o tal do Jordan experimentara um alisamento japonês trouxa.... só faltava Dumbledore raspar a barba.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO?"

"Perdão?" mexendo a colher na boca do garoto. Parecia que ele estava querendo falar alguma coisa.

"PUTA MERDA, DRACO!!!! ABRA BEM OS OUVIDOS PORQUE EU NÃO VOU REPETIR!!!! HARRY POTTER ACORDOU!!!"

Ok, Draco nunca achara que os Weasley eram grandes coisas em matéria de inteligência, mas gritar no meio de um hospital lotado podre de caro que um dos homens mais famosos vivos (ou quase) do mundo mágico acabara de acordar de um coma de três anos era no mínimo... idiota.

Mas no momento ele não estava muito preocupado com a capacidade de trabalho dos neurônios de Ginny Weasley, uma vez que estava correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam para a sala reservada para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

---

As roupas eram diferentes, alguma coisa perdida entre médicos trouxas de manicômios de filmes de terror e... médicos trouxas atuais. Muito diferentes do amontoado de etiquetas que só serviam para identificá-lo como membro da alta sociedade bruxa.

Os cabelos estavam um pouco mais longos, também. Lisos e de um prateado quase branco, poderiam ilustrar um conto fantástico sobre veelas do sexo masculino, caiam aleatoriamente pelos olhos apertados de concentração.

Mas, fora a aparência, Draco Malfoy continuava o mesmo.

A mesma precisão milimétrica que ele presenciara milhares de vezes durante as aulas de poções, quando ele entrou como uma tempestade e a primeira coisa que fez foi arrancar uma agulha de cerca de dez centímetros de seu pescoço como se não fosse nada. Ginny la no canto murmurou alguma coisa sobre servir para regular sua respiração.

E de fato, no momento que ela abandonou sua pele, Harry sentiu sua garganta se fechando e o desespero da asfixia enquanto Draco preparava habilidosamente um coquetel de poções encontradas em seu cinto, que ele enfiou na sua boca sem a menor delicadeza, mas de modo a fazê-la descer incrivelmente rápido.

Queimando.

Harry sentou-se involuntariamente, arqueando o corpo para tossir com o gosto forte de álcool e remédio nos lábios, e soltou um palavrão antes de olhar para Draco e perceber que seus músculos estavam funcionando novamente.

"Que merda era essa?" ele perguntou, com uma expressão de nojo.

"Eu envenenei você. Sinto muito, são suas últimas vinte e quatro horas de vida." Draco respondeu, cruzando os braços e olhando para ele muito sério. Por algum motivo, Ginny soltou uma risadinha discreta e aproximou-se da cama, olhando para ele com um brilho nos olhos quase amedrontador.

"Eu senti tanto a sua..." ela começou, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama, mas antes que pudesse sequer terminar a frase, Draco estava dando tapinhas em seu ombro e falando:

"Ok, Ginny, muito obrigado pela ajuda, você já pode ir lá fora cuidar da mídia e da parentada. Ou amigos, ou o raio que o parta. Pode ir..." e com um movimento muito parecido com o que se enxota um cachorro, e ignorando completamente os protestos de Ginny, Draco a empurrou porta afora.

"Enfim sós!" ele sorriu demoniacamente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry não pôde deixar de sentir um calafrio quando viu Draco aproximando-se perigosamente, e inevitavelmente sentiu a decepção quando ele puxou um banquinho de baixo da cama e começou a trabalhar na remoção dos fios de suas mãos.

"Então, eu apaguei por muito tempo?" Harry perguntou, esfregando os pulsos para sentir a circulação.

"De fato, você esteve..." Draco assumiu a pose profissional novamente, e puxou uma pasta com uma infinidade de papéis.

"Ah, esquece." Harry jogou a pasta para um lado na cama e puxou a nuca de Draco para si, mas ele afastou-se no mesmo instante.

"Calma aí, Bela Adormecida, você não escova os dentes por três anos!"

Ele tentou ignorar o impacto das palavras, uma vez que estava trancado com Draco e seus novos cabelos longos, e por mais que um milhão de perguntas ribombassem em sua cabeça, tudo o que ele conseguiu verbalizar foi:

"Cala a boca, Malfoy."

"Você não faz idéia de como é bom ouvir isso..."

---

Blaise Zabini gostava de muitas coisas na vida, mas poucas se comparavam ao prazer de estar sentado no seu enorme sofá de couro preto, com um Sidecar gelado em uma das mãos e em boa, ou melhor... _ótima_ companhia.

Na verdade, foi mais ou menos quando ele pensava que a vida não podia ficar melhor (pelo menos enquanto Draco não saísse do serviço) é que ouviu alguém chamando seu nome, mais ou menos na direção da lareira.

É, é claro que o maldito barulho, ou melhor, a pessoa estava na lareira. Levantou-se a contra gosto e deu a volta no sofá, amaldiçoando o dia em que resolvera deixar a lareira ligada constantemente na rede de Flu.

"BLAISE, VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ???" ah, a_ terrível_ voz esganiçada da Weasley que trabalhava com... _Draco_. Céus. Ele deveria estar mandando algum recado por ela, e.. por Deus, como ele _odiava_ a ruivinha!

Reconhecendo que seus pensamentos não estavam seguindo nenhuma linha de raciocínio lógico, e resignando-se a solucionar o problema e livrar-se logo da garota, contornou a sala até chegar ao outro ambiente e parou em frente da lareira, reconhecendo imediatamente os cabelos que se misturavam com as chamas e vendo que suas suspeitas estavam certas.

"Weasley, que surpresa!" estava prestes a dizer _agradável_, mas mentir nunca foi seu forte, e temendo que pudesse soar mais como algum tipo de gemido torturado, preferiu ficar calado e esperar para ouvir o que quer que ela tivesse para dizer.

"Eu tenho um furo para você." ela sentenciou, como se fosse grande coisa.

"Escute, Weasley, me trazem furos de cinco em cinco minutos, mas, infelizmente, a minha agenda não deixa que eu vá verificar cada um deles. E, se você não se importa, eu estou um pouco ocupado."

E no mesmo instante ouviu a voz aproximando-se da outra sala, e viu Travis apoiado na parede, sem camisa e sem sapatos, olhando para ele, com os drinques na mão.

"Quem está aí?"

Blaise moveu-se disfarçadamente para posicionar-se em frente à lareira, e disse rápido:

"Oh, ninguém. Era apenas... a... vizinha querendo açúcar, mas.. você sabe, eu não costumo guardar esse tipo de coisa em casa, afinal, para que eu ia querer açúcar, eu nem ao menos cozinho!" ele deu um sorriso amarelo e tentou forçar uma risada. "Só um minuto e eu já vou até aí, eu vou só.. vou.. ao banheiro..." torceu para que o leve tom de interrogação não tivesse ficado muito aparente, e agradeceu mentalmente quando Travis deu de ombros e voltou para o bar, deixando-o a sós com Weasley.

Esta, por sua vez, ele reparou, tinha os olhos embaçados e a boca levemente entreaberta, e quando ele chamou seu nome ela começou a formular alguma coisa que ele identificou como "quem".

"Oh, é Travis. Ele é.. hum... _amigo_ meu. Boa pessoa, mas completamente trouxa. Modelo, sabe?"

"Aham..." ela murmurou, um tanto aérea, e então deu por si e olhou nos olhos dele parecendo impaciente. "Escute aqui, Zabini. Eu não estou com uma reportagenzinha medíocre. A qualquer momento a mídia vai estar chegando, e acredite, você não vai querer perder a chance de ver isso em primeira mão. Deve valer uma fortuna para qualquer jornal."

"Você sabe que o dinheiro não faz diferença, Weasley. Eu quero a glória."

"Eu acho que uma entrevista com Harry Potter glorifica qualquer carreira."

"De fato, se ele não estivesse reduzido a uma planta decorativa. E de péssimo gosto, eu devo dizer. Aquele cabelo... ugh."

"Zabini, _ele acordou_. Ele está com Draco agora e essa é a única chance da sua vida de conseguir uma reportagem dessas."

Ora, ora... O garoto-cicatriz tinha... _acordado_. De fato, ele beijaria Weasley se ela não fosse... bem.. _a Weasley_. Com uma entrevista dessas, o seu nome, que já vinha rapidamente galgando espaço desde que em um de seus súbitos caprichos resolvera ser repórter, atingiria a eternidade.

"Ok, Weasley, eu estou indo."

Ela acenou e preparou-se para ir, quando ele percebeu o que ela acabara de dizer.

"Espere aí, você disse que Potter está com Draco?"

"Isso. Exames padrão, esse tipo de coisa. Mas, bem... _você sabe_."

É, ele sabia. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem.

"Hum. Ok. E... Weasley?"

"Fala."

"Nenhuma palavra sobre o nosso amigo na outra sala, ok?"

Ela fez uma expressão confusa, meio que intrigada, e depois desapareceu nas chamas. Blaise deu um suspiro, sabendo que não tinha tempo a perder, e começou a pensar em um jeito de livrar-se de Travis, amaldiçoando a hora em que Potter resolvera acordar.

Desapareceu para a outra sala, não sem antes lançar um olhar à lareira, pensando em_ como a Weasley era burra_.

---

Harry nunca imaginou que, no dia em que acordasse em uma cama de hospital, após derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas, a coisa que mais iria querer seria uma escova de dentes.

Ele tinha consciência que logo ao lado da sala onde se encontrava havia um banheiro muitíssimo bem equipado, com todas as escovas de dente que pudesse um dia querer, mas Draco não parecia disposto a deixá-lo levantar de maneira nenhuma.

Harry observava, sentado na cama com um pouco de receio, enquanto Malfoy fazia todos os tipos de poções ao lado de sua cama, mandando-o experimentar cada uma delas para verificar os resultados e anotando-os em um formulário. _Harry_ não estava notando a menor alteração em si mesmo, mas Draco escrevia furiosamente a cada teste, mantendo um silêncio incômodo.

Aproximadamente de minuto em minuto, alguém batia na porta exigindo entrar para ver o que estava se passando na "sala em que Harry Herói Potter voltou à vida", mas Draco ignorava-os completamente.

"Então..." Harry começou, levantando a mão gentilmente com destino a uma das mechas do novo-cabelo-longo-presente-dos-deuses de Draco, mas ele nem ao menos levantou os olhos de suas anotações.

"Não se mexa."

"Malfoy, o que diabos está acontecendo?"

Draco continuou escrevendo, impassível.

"Você esteve em coma por três anos após derrotar Voldemort. Você acordou e eu estou realizando os procedimentos padrão para verificar..." Harry puxou a prancheta das mãos de Draco, jogando-a em um canto da cama, o que finalmente fez com que o loiro olhasse para ele diretamente dos olhos.

"Eu não estou falando dessa merda toda. Eu já sei disso, eu ainda não absorvi, mas eu já captei. Qual o problema com você?"

Draco continuou encarando-o em silêncio, o sol passando através das cortinas de seda na janela gradeada refletindo os tons prateados-quase-brancos em seus cabelos, os olhos cinzentos apertados em uma expressão decidida.

"Três anos são muito tempo, Potter."

Harry lutou contra a súbita sensação de gelo revirando-se em seu estômago, tentando por tudo manter uma expressão neutra.

"Conte alguma coisa que eu ainda não sei, Malfoy."

Draco inclinou-se para frente, apoiando uma das mãos na cama, logo ao lado da prancheta com as anotações sobre a saúde presumivelmente precária de Harry.

"Será que você _quer_ ouvir alguma coisa que você não sabe, Harry?" o Menino que Sobreviveu sustentou o olhar ameaçador à sua frente, e estava abrindo a boca para responder quando os dois ouviram alguém literalmente socando a porta do lado de fora.

Draco deu um suspiro cansado e levantou-se, ficando a apenas alguns metros da porta.

"Suma daqui, eu estou tentando fazer..."

Do outro lado da porta, uma voz vagamente familiar respondeu no mesmo tom rude:

"Porra, Draco! Abra a maldita porta, eu estou batendo há vinte minutos!"

Harry, que bem ou mal conhecia Draco há quase dez anos, percebeu no mesmo momento a tensão que ele passou a irradiar assim que ouviu aquela voz, hesitando por um instante antes de estender a mão para a maçaneta e deixar a pessoa entrar.

Um homem de cabelos quase tão longos quanto os de Draco, mas tão escuros quanto os de Harry, entrou violentamente assim que a porta se abriu, virando-se com um olhar de censura para Draco. Assim que ele se pôs de frente e ergueu os olhos azuis diretamente em sua direção, Harry o reconheceu.

_Blaise_ "Quero Roubar Seu Namorado" _Zabini_.

"Zabini." Harry deixou escapar entredentes.

"Para você é 'Mais Novo Contato Oficial Com O Mundo Mágico', Potter." e, virando-se para Draco com um olhar quase tão patético quanto a voz melosa. "Por favor, Draco! Você vai me dar dez minutos com ele?"

Draco cruzou os braços, lançando um olhar às poções que minutos atrás pareciam ser um caso de vida ou morte.

"E eu faria isso por quê...?"

Harry viu o perfil de Zabini, virado para Draco, formar um sorriso astucioso, lançando um olhar maquiavélico quase imperceptível na direção dele.

"Porque a recompensa pode valer _muito_ a pena."

E nesse ponto, Harry estava quase pulando da cama e fazendo Zabini engolir aquelas malditas palavras junto com a prancheta de Draco. Mas o olhar exausto do loiro o fez mudar de idéia, e pela primeira vez Harry percebeu o quanto aquilo tudo deveria estar sendo cansativo para ele.

"Dez minutos, Blaise." e agora ele estava pouco se fudendo.

Draco rumou para a porta, mas antes que ele saísse, Zabini segurou seu braço e inclinou-se para roçar suavemente seus lábios.

"É por isso que eu amo você."

E antes que Harry pudesse sequer exigir uma explicação, perguntar _porquê_ Draco estava tentando esconder aquele maldito sorriso ou levantar-se para espancar Zabini até a _morte_, Malfoy já tinha deixado o quarto.

E Harry começou a reconsiderar a hipótese da violência física quando Zabini virou-se para ele com um sorriso hipócrita nos lábios e ecoou as palavras de Draco:

"Enfim sós." e com um tom superior que demonstrava claramente o quanto ele estava se divertindo com toda aquela situação: "Três anos._ Passam voando, não é_?"

---

Draco fechou a porta atrás de si com um feitiço de tranca e apoiou-se nela, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Ele_ não _merecia isso.

É claro, ele gostava de Blaise. Porra, há algumas horas ele estava positivamente convencido de que estava apaixonado por Blaise, por mais piegas que isso soasse.

Mas agora...

Merda. Merda, merda, merda.

Não era como se ele não soubesse que isso iria acontecer. Ele sabia que a possibilidade _existia_, mas depois de três anos dormindo...

Ele se lembrava perfeitamente bem do abismo em que caíra na noite em que trouxeram o corpo de Harry. No primeiro momento, ele achou que Harry estivesse morto. E aí o chão não existia mais, o ar de repente se transformara em alguma coisa densa demais para ser absorvida por seus pulmões e tudo parecia simplesmente... em vão.

Draco não acreditava em ideal algum naquela guerra. Ele colocara na cabeça anos atrás que se algum dia fosse necessário lutar, estaria do lado de seu pai, porque seu pai seria o lado vencedor e era isso o que importava.

Se eles iriam usar distintivos da Ordem da Fênix ou máscaras de Comensais não importava.

Mas então veio o imprevisível. Draco percebeu que vencer não era tão importante se você não teria para quem correr depois que a guerra acabasse. E o que ele se convencera que era apenas mais um de seus caprichos, apenas uma tensão sexual alta demais para ser ignorada e um fetiche por seu maior inimigo transformou-se em uma enorme piscina funda demais para que ele pudesse se orientar. Ele estava se afogando dentro de Harry Potter, Grande Herói do Mundo Mágico, e sabia perfeitamente bem disso.

E ele também sabia que Harry iria vencer. Harry iria derrotar Voldemort, porque se ele não fosse forte o suficiente para isso, nunca teria sido forte o suficiente para fazer com que Draco perdesse qualquer controle sobre si mesmo em troca dos dedos do Menino Que Sobreviveu percorrendo seus cabelos.

Draco disse ao pai que Harry iria vencer. Que eles estavam do lado errado, e que quando a guerra acabasse tudo estaria perdido. Mas Lucius estava tão cego de orgulho quanto acusava Draco de estar cego de luxúria. Eles nunca foram leais a nada em todo aquele tempo além de um ao outro, mas Draco estava trocando tudo isso pela simples certeza de braços que o envolveriam quando pudessem finalmente declarar que havia _paz_.

E quando o Profeta Diário chegou, alguns meses depois, dizendo que Lucius estava morto, que Lucius tinha sido assassinado _por um Weasley_, ele ficou tomado pela dor a cada momento que respirava. E ele de fato quis parar de respirar, e ir para qualquer Inferno em que o pai o esperasse, porque a única coisa que importava agora era que ele se fora, e _Draco não estava lá_.

Então veio Harry.

Harry abraçando-o e dizendo que ficaria tudo bem, e mesmo que ele não acreditasse nas próprias palavras ele faria com que elas se tornassem reais para os dois.

_"Foda-se minha obrigação com a Ordem. Que se fodam todos eles, Draco, eu vou matá-lo e vou matá-lo para você. Eu vou matar Voldemort para nós. Eu vou matá-lo para você, Draco." _

E na semana seguinte, Lupin chegou à base correndo com o corpo inerte de Harry nos braços, e nada mais fazia sentido. E ele queria quebrar todos os violinos que entoavam hinos à infinita nobreza de _Harry Potter_, ao seu martírio e ao seu, novamente histórico, triunfo. _À paz_.

De que importava se ele não estava mais ali?

De que valia um mundo para ser salvo se sem ele Draco nunca poderia salvar a si mesmo?

Desde cedo ele percebera sua habilidade com poções, e qualquer coisa relacionada a ervas medicinais, e, principalmente, _cura_. Favoritismo ou não, ele_ era_ o melhor em Poções. E influência monetária ou não, ele _era_ o melhor Healer, e ele não sairia do lado de Harry enquanto ele não acordasse.

Porque Draco_ sabia _que ele iria acordar.

Sabendo disso, ele não perdeu um único dia chorando. Ele mergulhou de cabeça no estudo da condição de Harry e nas possibilidades de um fim para o coma que parecia eterno.

E é claro que a cada segundo que Draco passou ao lado de Harry, Blaise ficou ao seu.

Você não tinha um melhor amigo que abandonava tudo o que acreditava em seu favor à toa, afinal. Draco sabia que Harry nunca gostara de Blaise, e que tinha aquelas idéias absurdas sobre Blaise ter intenções muito mais que puramente fraternais para com ele.

Draco não dava a mínima. Se tinha alguma coisa em que Harry não iria interferir, era em sua amizade com Blaise, porque em Blaise ele confiaria até o fim.

Só que... depois de três anos esperando em vão, sabendo melhor do que qualquer outro que não fora observada a menor mudança, ouvir "_Eu te amo_" do seu melhor amigo não era fácil.

_"E eu quero dizer amor de amantes." _

Draco não sabia porquê, mas não tinha pensado duas vezes em aproximar-se e envolver os lábios de Blaise nos seus. E tudo soara tão certo, e tão simples, e as coisas pareciam_ finalmente no lugar._

Até ele lembrar de Harry.

Então ele fizera a única coisa que parecera certo no momento: pediu que Blaise o deixasse organizar suas idéias. Apenas uma semana.

Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que Blaise entrara em colapso, e passara cada uma das noites bebendo e saindo com alguém diferente, totalmente _mortificado_ que Draco pudesse repensar a amizade deles também e jogá-lo completamente para fora de sua vida.

Mas Draco nunca faria isso. De fato, Draco chegara à conclusão que, doloroso ou não, tudo havia_ passado_.

Quando ele olhava para Harry, vinha a familiar dor no peito, mas agora Draco percebia que ela era muito mais_ nostálgica_ do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele ainda sentia uma terrível afeição por Harry, e ele estaria todos os dias ao lado de sua cama até a sua morte.

Mas amor eterno só existe em contos de fadas, e Draco sabia que a sua história era muito mais uma piada de horror do que qualquer outra coisa. Harry era passado. Um passado saudoso, distante, e _terminado_.

Ele passara a noite toda remoendo esses pensamentos, e quando chegou ao hospital estava com a plena certeza de que diria a Blaise, naquele mesmo dia, que não queria nada além dele.

E aí Harry Potter precisava acordar para jogar terra nos seus planos e complicar toda a sua vida recém resolvida. É claro que não era culpa dele. É claro que Draco estava feliz por vê-lo acordado de novo. Ele só temia estar feliz _demais_.

Mas quando ouviu a voz de Blaise do outro lado da porta, quando Draco o viu entrando pela porta... ele não teve mais dúvidas. Blaise estava visivelmente aterrorizado com a readquirida consciência de Harry, e ambos sabiam que ele não tinha o direito de ter beijado Draco dentro daquele quarto.

E o mais irônico daquilo tudo é que Draco não se importara.

Ele sabia o que ele queria. E, no presente momento, _Draco Malfoy queria Blaise Zabini_.

Ele só não fazia idéia que o mesmo abismo no qual despencara três anos atrás agora estava se formando sob os pés de um Harry Potter completamente desesperado, perdido e, acima de tudo, _sozinho_.

---

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1**

**Próximo capítulo:** Sem previsão; em andamento, mais da metade concluído.

**N/A:** Reviews estimulam a autora! (e a deixam muito feliz )


	2. Nada quebra como uma promessa quebrada

**ISCARIOTES**  


**Por** Lyra de Lioncourt  
**Censura** R  
**Classificação** Drama, **SLASH** boyxboy, Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy, com um Blaise Zabini muito inconveniente.  
**Sumário** Harry Potter acorda depois de um coma de três anos pós-Voldemort, e descobre da pior maneira que o tempo pode realmente curar qualquer ferida. Principalmente quando se é um Draco Malfoy que não tem mais nada a perder.  
**Disclaimer** Não estou ganhando dinheiro, Harry Potter e definitivamente Draco Malfoy não são meus. Não me processem.

**II. Nada quebra como uma promessa quebrada**

_To rise, to fall.  
To hurt, to hate.  
To want, to wait.  
To heal, to save.  
What if the rest of the world  
Was hopelessly blinded by fear?  
Where would my sanctity live?  
**Suddenly nobody cares.  
**It's never enough  
You're wasting your time  
Isn't there something I could say?  
You don't understand  
You're closing me out  
How can we live our lives this way?  
I show you my hands  
**You don't see the scars  
Maybe you'll leave me here to burn.  
**Do you feel you don't know me anymore?  
And do you feel I'm afraid of your love?  
And how come you don't want me asking?  
And how come my heart's not invited?  
Thirty years say **we're in this together  
So open your eyes.**_

(Scarred - Dream Theater)  


---

"Ok... vamos começar!"

Harry observava emburrado enquanto Zabini terminava de arrumar uma pena de repetição automática púrpura e olhava para ele com um sorriso hipócrita, sentado no banco antes ocupado por Draco.

"Harry Potter, recém acordado de um coma de três anos" Zabini ia dizendo para a pena que, Harry viu, copiava exatamente as mesmas palavras. Bem, tinha certeza que elas seriam editadas depois! "também conhecido como Menino Que Sobreviveu." ele olhou para Harry direto nos olhos, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Harry grunhiu em resposta.

"Então, Potter. Qual é a sua última memória?"

"Oh, minha última memória? Eu estava com _meu_ namorado, que no caso ainda não estava saindo com um completo boçal."

"O _seu_ namorado _não_ estava com um boçal?" ele deu um sorrisinho de deboche. "Ok. Você pode dizer ao mundo mágico como aconteceu a vitória final sobre Voldemort?"

Uhm, então eles já falam o nome dele.

"O mundo mágico não quer um conto de sangue. Ele foi derrotado. Ele não vai voltar. Fim."

"Sim, mas na Primeira Queda todos nós achávamos que ele não iria voltar, também, não é?"

"Não. Na 'primeira queda' os sinas estavam todos aí. Apenas não viu quem não queria ver."

"E por que você, sendo o Menino Que Sobreviveu, e estando atento a todos eles, não fez nada a respeito?"

Harry lhe dirigiu um olhar mortal, que, na sua opinião, seria digno de Draco Malfoy.

"_Porque não havia nada a ser feito_." ele respondeu entredentes. Blaise deu um sorriso satisfeito e olhou para a pena que escrevia furiosamente, feliz.

"Como é a sensação de _impotência_?"

"Zabini, será que é tão difícil assim perceber que tudo o que eu não quero agora é dar uma entrevista? Principalmente para você."

Blaise continuou com aquele sorriso nojento nos lábios, e disse:

"Você não tem opção, Potter. Eu ou uma coletiva." e antes que Harry pudesse verbalizar um 'Eu fico com a coletiva', ele já estava dizendo: "Com medo das mudanças que podem ter acontecido enquanto você dormia?"

"Quer saber? Não. A vida continua e todas aquelas merdas." e foi uma daquelas adoráveis coincidências que Draco escolhesse exatamente aquele instante para entrar no quarto. "Eu estou mais preocupado em deixar o passado para trás e me concentrar no futuro."

Blaise lançou um olhar significativo para Draco, como quem diz "Ora, mas vejam só!" e voltou-se para Harry com uma expressão quase de deboche.

"E _quais seriam_ os planos para o futuro, Potter?"

"Chega, Zabini. Fora."

Harry e Blaise olharam espantados para Draco, mas foi o segundo que falou.

"Você me prometeu _dez minutos_, Draco."

"Oh, _Blaise_. E você já não me conhece o suficiente para saber que as minhas promessas valem tanto quanto ouro de leprechaun?" Draco deu um sorrisinho piedoso.

"E aí nós vamos ter que concordar." Harry resmungou, e não se atreveu a olhar Draco para checar sua reação. Zabini, porém, levantou-se do banco no mesmo instante, recolhendo a pena e os pergaminhos.

"Ótimo, Draco. Sabe, você tem razão. _Eu deveria saber_."

"Blaise... não."

Harry estava quase vomitando ao ouvir o tom resignado e cansado nas palavras de Draco, enquanto o loiro dirigia os olhos para o chão e estendia um braço hesitante para Zabini.

E de repente, ele sentiu como se os outros dois tivessem esquecido completamente de sua presença. Engraçado, ele pensou, uma vez que o resto do mundo mágico não deveria pensar em outra coisa. Blaise aproximou-se de Draco lentamente, levando uma das mãos à sua nuca, colando as testas dos dois.

"Não... Não é minha culpa. Perdão, Blaise, eu..." e o Menino Que Sobreviveu desejava com todas as forças que não pudesse ouvir as palavras sussurradas, ou que conseguisse obrigar seus olhos a desviarem-se do casalzinho à frente.

"Shh, Draco." Blaise estava agora passando a outra mão delicadamente pelo contorno do maxilar de Draco. "Eu sei." ele inclinou-se e beijou-o levemente no canto dos lábios finos. "Vai dar tudo certo." e dessa vez os lábios dos dois se encontraram perfeitamente, e Blaise estava inclinando-se para aprofundar o beijo, mas Draco recuou respeitosamente.

"Nós conversamos depois." ele tentou assumir novamente o tom profissional, falhando miseravelmente, enquanto indicava a porta para Zabini.

Tão logo o moreno deixou a sala, Harry manifestou-se.

"Eu quero outro médico."

"O quê?!" Draco parecia indignado.

"Eu quero outra pessoa. Qualquer um que não seja você."

---

Blaise saiu do quarto querendo espancar a primeira pessoa que cruzasse seu caminho, que aconteceu oportunamente de ser Ginny Weasley.

"E então?" ela perguntou, ansiosa, torcendo as mãos.

"E então _o quê_, Weasley?"

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo levemente ofendida.

"Como foi? Com Harry, eu quero dizer. Eu mesma ainda não consegui conversar com ele."

"Oh, bem vinda ao clube!" e com uma careta muito feia, ele abandonou a ruivinha falando sozinha, perguntando-se vagamente se ainda conseguiria encontrar Travis aquela noite.

"Como estão as coisas?" veio a voz insistente de trás de seus ombros, e ele virou-se com todo o auto-controle que possuía para encarar os olhos hesitantes de Ginny. "Com Draco e Harry?"

"Escuta aqui, Weasley. Não existe mais Draco e Harry. Existe Draco, o médico e Harry, o paciente infernal. E você sabe porque não existe mais Draco e Harry? Bem, é uma coisinha simples que eu posso explicar com uma frase só: porque _Draco Malfoy é me_..." mas antes que Blaise pudesse terminar sua declaração de posse, Ron Weasley veio voando na direção deles, seguido nos calcanhares por Hermione Granger. A dupla dinâmica, Blaise pensou com desdém; as cinzas do trio maravilha.

Ron Weasley parou de frente para Ginny, sem nem ao menos se incomodar de lançar o habitual olhar de ódio na direção de Blaise.

"_Onde ele está_?" o ruivo perguntou, arfante.

"Ron, nós não deveríamos... _Você _não deveria estar..." Hermione implorava, segurando fracamente uma de suas mangas.

"Oh, mas eu conheço alguém que vai ficar muito feliz de te ver aqui, Weasley!" Blaise lançou um olhar penetrante ao outro, e a despeito o tom sarcástico de suas palavras, seu rosto estava enfurecido.

"Ron, você não quer esperar lá for..." Ginny começou, mas Ron parecia não estar ouvindo nenhum deles. Ele agarrou a irmã pelos ombros, e olhando-a diretamente nos olhos com uma expressão determinada, ele repetiu:

"Onde ele está?"

Hermione observava a discussão angustiada, e Blaise estava quase tomando o partido de Ginny, apenas para ter uma razão para bater de frente com Ronald.

"Você não vai entrar no quarto agora." ele sentenciou, cada palavra pronunciada muito claramente. "Draco está lá."

Os olhos castanhos de Ron se tornaram ainda mais escuros.

"Eu estou pouco me fudendo para quem está com ele no maldito quarto. Eu _vou_ entrar." ele sustentou o olhar de Blaise, dirigindo-se para Ginny mais uma vez. "Leve-me até ale, Ginny."

"Ron, eu não acho que seja..."

Ele virou-se para ela mais uma vez, sacudindo-a um pouco violentamente demais, na opinião de Blaise.

"Ginny, _agora_!" as pessoas ao redor começavam a olhar o grupo assustadas.

"Ok, seu trasgo estúpido" Blaise resolveu que era hora de fazer alguma coisa, puxando Ginny nada delicadamente para longe do alcance de Ron. "você quer ver seu amiguinho cicatriz? Eu te levo até ele." um segundo se passou no qual a intensidade com que os dois miravam um ao outro poderia ser pesada no ar. "Eu vou adorar ver Draco acabar com a sua raça."

---

"_Você não pode ter outro médico, Potter_."

"Eu estou pagando por essa merda toda. Eu posso ter o que diabos eu quiser."

"Isso não poderia ser menos verdade."

Harry sentiu o peso das palavras com toda a sua alma, e levou uma das mãos para esfregar os olhos. Não, ele não poderia ter tudo o que queria. Não mesmo.

"Potter, você ficou em coma por três anos..."

"Você poderia parar de repetir essa porra?"

"...e eu fui o responsável durante cada dia deles. Você é meu paciente, e você gostando ou não _eu sou o melhor_."

"Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Eu não preciso de mais atendimento médico nenhum. Eu quero ir para casa."

"Sua casa foi fechada pelo Ministério. Seus bens estão guardados na Mansão."

Oh, é claro. Ele não esperava matar a cobrinha no tapete da sala e depois voltar para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Eu não quero minhas coisas com você. Chame Hermione, ela pode me conseguir uma nova casa, e tudo vai ficar em ordem de novo, e..." ele parou, sentindo as palavras faltarem subitamente. Você não vai chorar na frente de Draco Malfoy. Certas regras nunca mudam.

"Você está sendo terrivelmente infantil, Potter."

"_Foda-se_, Malfoy!" lágrimas escorrendo. Merda. "Eu quero você longe da minha vida! _Eu quero você longe de mim_!" ele colocou as duas mãos sobre os olhos, irritado, agora lutando contra os soluços.

Um momento de silêncio passou-se, no qual apenas eram ouvidos os lamentos de Harry na cama, e então ele sentiu os braços de Draco envolvendo-o. Suas mãos enlaçaram o pescoço do loiro involuntariamente. Draco enterrou a testa no travesseiro, a boca a milímetros de distância de seu ouvido.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." as malditas palavras de Zabini, e é claro que para eles tudo ficaria bem. "Shh, Harry... está tudo bem."

"Não, _não está_!" um pouco alto demais, e agora ele agarrava-se ao pescoço de Draco, com soluços irrefreáveis balançando-lhe o corpo todo. "Draco, _você não entende_..."

Braços envolvendo-o mais forte, o corpo de Draco pesando contra o seu.

"Eu entendo." sussurrado em seu ouvido, e a proximidade doía tanto... "É claro que eu entendo..."

"Não, você _não entende_!" Harry empurrou-o de repente, sentando-se na cama. "Para você e todo o mundo podem ter-se passado _três malditos anos_, mas para mim é como se fosse ontem, Draco! Então não se deite ao meu lado e murmure o que eu quero ouvir achando que isso vai fazer alguma coisa ficar melhor, porque não vai! Você e Zabini agindo como uma droga de recém-casados na minha frente, e para mim é _como se fosse ontem._..!"

Harry parou, ofegante, olhando para Draco. Sentiu a camada de frio e indiferença envolvendo-o novamente, e ele olhou para a cama com desprezo, alisando as vestes e parando perto da porta.

"Bem, _me desculpe_. O que diabos você espera que eu diga, além disso?"

Mas antes que Harry pudesse sequer tentar responder, a porta abriu-se com estardalhaço e Ron Weasley entrou como uma flecha no quarto.

Draco estreitou os olhos perigosamente, mas não moveu um músculo.

Zabini, Ginny e Hermione entraram logo em seguida, os três parecendo terrivelmente alarmados. Blaise tentou trocar um olhar cúmplice com Draco, mas o loiro não desgrudava os olhos de Ron. Ginny estava parada a um passo do irmão, como que com intenção de segurá-lo caso fosse preciso, e Hermione torcia as mãos na entrada da porta, apreensiva. Seus olhos desviaram-se para a cama, e ela correu na direção de Harry.

"Oh, Harry!"

"Não se atreva a tocar no meu paciente, Granger." Draco sussurrou, ainda vigiando Ron atentamente, que o encarava de volta. Hermione congelou a meio caminho. "Blaise, _tranque a porta_."

"Blaise, não...!" veio o grito de Ginny, que correu para impedir Zabini, porém tarde demais; ele já estava lançando uma tonelada de feitiços de tranca e silenciadores na porta, com uma expressão de quem não poderia estar se divertindo mais.

Harry estava ficando nauseado.

"Quando você quiser, Draco." Blaise sorriu, e Draco puxou a varinha no mesmo instante.

Ron seguiu-o, mas fora pego totalmente desprevenido, e antes que pudesse fechar os dedos em torno da varinha, ela já estava voando para a mão aberta de Draco.

Ron olhava com ódio para sua varinha no bolso de Draco, e fez menção de esticar-se para pegá-la. Por um instante, Harry achou que Draco fosse azará-lo, mas o loiro contentou-se em prensá-lo contra a parede mais próxima, colando a ponta da varinha em sua têmpora, com um brilho assassino nos olhos. Ron não parecia nem remotamente assustado.

"Granger, varinha no chão." Hermione mal esticara os dedos para a varinha no bolso, e segurou-a hesitante. Draco lançou um olhar por cima do ombro e gritou: "_AGORA_, GRANGER!"

Hermione abaixou-se, obedecendo lentamente, e Harry estava começando a ficar preocupado de verdade.

Ginny colocou as mãos sobre a boca, sufocando um gritinho, e Blaise parecia a ponto de começar a gargalhar de satisfação.

"Chute ela para mim."

Hermione não se mexeu.

"Oh, eu cuido disso, querido." Blaise abaixou-se e pegou a varinha do chão, guardando-a no próprio bolso.

Por algum motivo, tudo aquilo estava lembrando muito a Harry alguma coisa parecida com um ritual mórbido de Comensais da Morte.

Draco voltou os olhos chispando para Ron, e com a boca muito próxima de seu ouvido, ele sussurrou:

"Eu me lembro, _Weasley_, que eu disse que iria acabar com a sua vidinha patética se você aparecesse na minha frente de novo."

"Ok, Draco, isso já foi longe demais." Harry declarou, sentando-se mais ereto na cama.

Ron e Draco o ignoraram.

"Foda-se, Malfoy! Você não vai continuar me proibindo de olhar para ele agora que ele acordou! Eu tenho o _direito_..."

Draco afastou-se apenas o suficiente para disparar na cara de Ron:

"_Eu _tenho o direito de fazer o que diabos eu quiser no _meu_ hospital!"

Passou-se um segundo de silêncio, então Ron inclinou-se para frente e cuspiu bem no meio do rosto de Draco.

Harry quase podia sentir Ginny e Hermione prendendo a respiração, e o único som na sala era o risinho de expectativa abafado de Blaise.

"Weasley" Draco deu um sorriso frio. "_você está morto_." ele moveu a varinha para baixo do maxilar de Ron, fazendo com que ele virasse a cabeça para cima, e pressionou-o mais contra a parede. "Mas eu me lembro de dizer que faria você falar alguma coisa, antes, não é? Então, _Weasel_, você tem alguma coisa para me dizer?"

"Draco, por favor..." Ginny murmurou, mas ele parecia nem tê-la ouvido.

"_Diga, Weasley_."

Ron lançou um olhar de desprezo para Draco, e murmurou com prazer:

"Eu espero que o seu pai imundo esteja apodrecendo no Inferno!"

E então Harry soube que era hora de fazer alguma coisa. Agindo sem nem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo, ele pulou da cama e tirou Draco de cima de Ron, antes mesmo que o loiro pudesse terminar de pronunciar a palavra "_Avada_". Jogou-o na cama, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione usava a varinha de Ginny para destrancar a porta e a ruiva arrastava o irmão à força para fora da sala. Os dois saíram, Hermione arrancou a própria varinha do bolso interno das vestes de Blaise sem a menor cerimônia e saiu correndo atrás deles.

Zabini deu um olhar de censura para Harry e disse, emburrado:

"Agora, você sabe como acabar com a diversão alheia!" e saiu da sala, deixando-o sozinho novamente com Draco.

O loiro mandou-o voltar para a cama sem nem ao menos olhar para ele, e tirou um lenço do bolso, limpando o rosto enojado.

"Isso foi _absurdo_, Draco. Você poderia ir preso." Harry censurou-o, quase com desprezo.

"Não, não poderia, Potter. A lei me protege nesse tipo de situação." Draco respondeu, contido, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos. "Volte para a cama."

Harry obedeceu, mais por falta de ânimo para discutir do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Ele é anistiado de guerra. Todos nós somos, eu deveria lembrá-lo."

Draco finalmente encarou-o com um sorriso perverso, mas seus olhos não poderiam estar mais distantes.

"E agora você finalmente vai aprender as vantagens de ser um puro-sangue, Harry. Nossos códigos são de magia antiga, e as leis atuais não têm poder para quebrá-los. Por isso, assim que eu encontrar seu amiguinho Weasel, eu vou torturá-lo até que ele implore para que eu o _mate mais rápido_. E, dessa vez, eu não vou esperar ele cometer a estupidez de cruzar o meu caminho. _Eu vou caçá-lo_."

---

Harry acordou no dia seguinte para ver os últimos fios sendo removidos de seus braços por um bruxo completamente desconhecido. O estranho retirava as agulhas enfeitiçadas precisamente, mas com uma lentidão quase ridícula. Quando Harry falou, suas mãos tremeram e quase deixaram a agulha em questão escapar.

"Quem é você?" ouviu a própria voz sair mais seca do que pretendia.

O bruxo, que Harry assumiu trabalhar no hospital por motivos óbvios, parecia pouco mais velho que ele e terrivelmente constrangido.

"Uh... bem. Na verdade, Sr. Potter, o que ocorre é que... bem, Draco passou você para mim."

Harry sentiu pedras de gelo dançando no estômago, mas tentou manter a calma.

"O que você quer dizer com 'me passou para você'?", perguntou, observando o homem à sua frente corar até o último fio de cabelo.

"Ele não te quer mais... quero dizer, como paciente. Digo, é claro que é como paciente. E... não que ele não _te queira_, 'não querer' não é a expressão, é mais como se..." Harry esperou pacientemente enquanto o outro parecia procurar as palavras certas. "Bem, ele disse que estava ocupado demais com outros pacientes no momento."

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o bruxo olhar fixamente para o chão, odiando o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Já se acostumara em levar sua vida amorosa sob os olhares atentos de toda a comunidade bruxa, mas isso fora quando estava com Draco. Ser motivo de conversas alheias relacionadas com seu atual estado de _rejeitado_ não era exatamente agradável. "

Olha, está tudo bem. Fui eu que pedi outro médico, sabe?" vendo que agora era o outro que levantava uma sobrancelha _para ele_, Harry resolveu-se por uma mudança de assunto estratégica. "Em todo caso, você tem nome?"

"Uh, Joe Warner. Joey."

"Certo. _Joe_. Quando eu vou poder sair daqui?"

Warner começou a revirar a pasta de Draco, ao lado da cama, com uma expressão confusa.

"Bem, eu não tenho ordens de liberar você ainda. Três anos, e tal. Mas parece que está tudo em ordem com você, então acho que só mais algumas semanas de observação. Mas..."

"_Semanas_?"

"...mas depende de Draco, sabe."

Harry, sentindo-se terrivelmente infantil e não dando a mínima, cruzou os braços e enterrou-se na cama, olhando emburrado para a parede.

Joey mexeu-se no banco, desconfortável, e começou a escrever em uma prancheta, enquanto dizia:

"Sabe, você precisa superar isso. Apesar de Draco ter... uh... me mandado segurar as coisas por aqui, ele ainda está bem... _envolvido_ no caso, eu diria. E, bem, apesar de, você sabe, você e ele, bem..."

Harry encerrou sua disputa com a parede para dirigir seu pior olhar ao médico sentado ao seu lado.

"Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que dor de corno é complicado, mas passa." e deu um sorriso.

Harry quis sufocá-lo com o travesseiro.

"Olha. Joe. Eu agradeço o que você está fazendo, mas conselhos amorosos não são a minha prioridade no momento."

Joey levantou os olhos do papel e olhou para ele, desconfiado.

"Tem certeza? Porque você parece exatamente o contrário."

Harry soltou um suspiro cansado, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos com seu melhor ar de derrotado.

"Eu quero dizer, Draco já superou tudo isso. Há quanto tempo ele e Zabini estão juntos?"

Joe arregalou os olhos e deixou a prancheta cair no chão, olhando para Harry em choque.

"Draco... e _Zabini_?"

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar embaralhado.

"Bem, você me parecia informado da situação."

"Não, Ginny me contou que Draco não queria mais saber de você, uh, sem ofensa. Mas _Zabini_? Blaise Zabini é _gay_?"

Harry achou que estava ouvindo errado. Como diabos alguém podia duvidar da homossexualidade de _Zabini_? "Ele é _bem _gay, na verdade."

Joey levantou-se do banco com uma expressão aérea, e Harry percebeu que um pequeno sorriso estava formando-se em seus lábios.

"Espere até Ginny..." e saiu correndo do quarto, murmurando uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer sobre relatórios das crianças desnutridas de Burkina Fasso.

---

Draco odiava o sentimento de aparatar em casa sabendo que os móveis estariam todos exatamente no mesmo lugar, o hall de entrada com seu piso de mármore impecavelmente limpo, o lustre no alto do teto que em dias como aquele sempre parecia alto demais. Cada superfície de madeira mármore prata ou vidro reluzindo em seu silêncio opressor que gritava a plenos pulmões em seus ouvidos já cansados, competindo com o rasgo dilacerante da sempre solidão.

Quando se é uma criança de cinco anos e vive-se em uma casa maior do que a própria fortuna poderia um dia conceber, acostuma-se com o silêncio e os aposentos vazios. Mas sempre havia o conforto do pai que por mais que viajasse, sempre estava lá mais cedo ou mais tarde para mudar a caneta de seu escritório particular de posição, ou mandar que um elfo doméstico afastasse as cortinas da sala de visitas. Porque naquela época os elfos domésticos ainda obedeciam à sua mãe, e as refeições ainda eram escolhidas a dedo e partilhadas religiosamente. Almoços e jantares em família. Uma porra de uma família já seria o suficiente agora.

Seu pai estava morto há tantos anos que ele nem mais se dava ao trabalho de contar. Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, saberia que se obrigara a esquecer a conta a partir do quinto. Aniversários de morte são apenas mais uma manifestação de autopiedade em busca de redenção. Ele se lembrava que em algum passado distante, antes de Hogwarts e quadribol e Trevas, que costumava imaginar se os mortos estariam esperando algum presente. Ele estaria, se fosse ele.

Mas agora Draco Malfoy vivia em uma por demais clichê Mansão Fantasma. Draco Malfoy esgueirava-se pelos cantos sem saber ao certo porque não estava morando na França, ou talvez viajando pela Itália com a mãe. Às vezes quando um peso é muito grande, você se esquece de como andar quando não consegue sentí-lo nos ombros.

...Há quanto tempo estava parado ali?

Seus dedos estavam esfregando os olhos fechados, e ele nem ao menos se lembrava de ter erguido o braço. Deixou a mão cair ao lado do corpo, abrindo os olhos, a cabeça jogada para trás. O lustre era como cristal líquido chovendo, mas as gotas nunca chegavam realmente a perfurar-lhe os olhos. Luz cegando-o era uma idéia levemente engraçada, mas ele não sabia ao certo por quê. Apenas por um instante a idéia de permanecer parado no frio com o rosto de encontro à chuva lhe pareceu abominável. E apenas por um instante ele teve de olhar para as mãos para ter certeza de que não havia sangue escorrendo por seus dedos.

E junto com a visão de suas mãos de alabastro tão brancas quanto sempre foram, veio o mais leve dos cheiros de queimado. Fogo. Draco poderia jurar que isso também era parte de suas alucinações causadas pelo estresse, nada além de um pequeno distúrbio que seria curado com um bom banho quente, uma noite propícia de sono e certos Meninos Que Insistiam Em Sobreviver bem longe de seu caminho.

Mas o cheiro não desapareceu, e Draco viu-se forçado a entrar na sala de visitas. Atravessou a ante-sala e sentiu os pés afundarem no tapete macio, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos registravam Blaise Zabini estirado em um dos sofás com um cigarro pendendo entre os dedos, quase tocando o chão.

Deu um suspiro cansado e atravessou a sala em poucos passos, arrancando o cigarro da mão de Blaise e jogando-o na lareira acesa.

"De todos os seus vícios, esse é o pior."

Zabini lançou-lhe um sorriso que era um misto de diversão e... algo mais.

"Engraçado. Eu sempre achei que fosse você."

Draco apenas ficou parado encarando os olhos azuis que faiscavam de encontro aos seus.

"_Terrível_, Blaise."

"Não é minha culpa, querido," o moreno continuou com o tom quase imperceptivelmente irônico, sem desgrudar os olhos dos de Draco por um segundo que fosse. "você faz isso comigo."

"Blaise, não me obrigue a te jogar na lareira junto com aquele cigarro."

Zabini limitou-se a jogar a cabeça para trás em um riso despreocupado, para depois estender a mão que pendia do sofá, puxando Draco para si. O loiro ajoelhou-se desajeitadamente no chão, sem nem ao menos tempo para uma expressão surpresa adequada, com a outra mão de Blaise em sua nuca, trazendo-o para perto e roçando seus lábios levemente.

"Sentiu minha falta?" a mesma fala debochada.  
"Blaise, pare." Draco fechou os olhos por um segundo, a última coisa que queria no momento um Blaise Zabini alterado, enquanto tentava desvencilhar-se das mãos do moreno e ficar em pé novamente.

Blaise segurou o pulso de Draco antes que ele pudesse afastar-se, talvez com mais força do que seria sensato, e ainda que sua voz continuasse despreocupada e levemente sarcástica, os olhos começavam a aparentar um brilho insano.

"Qual o problema, _amor_? Eu vou começar a achar que você não me quer aqui." e ele de repente tinha uma expressão satírica de abandono que fez Draco desejar cuspir em seu rosto. Ao invés disso, soltou o braço bruscamente e ficou ajoelhado do lado do sofá, encarando o outro friamente.

"Zabini. _Agora_. _Não_."

Blaise pareceu confuso por um átimo, mas logo estava inclinando-se lentamente, olhando Draco com uma expressão vaga e os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos.

No segundo seguinte estavam se beijando.

Olhos abertos e parados e Blaise olhava para ele com olhos azuis tão vazios que a coisa toda parecia terrivelmente... _errada_. Mas a língua de Blaise contra a dele e as mãos de Blaise trazendo-o mais para perto e ele estava quase caindo em cima do outro no sofá, apenas seu braço apoiado no encosto impedindo-o, e então... E então os olhos de Blaise brilharam do jeito errado, e logo em seguida estavam fechados, e Draco sentiu-se _sujo_.

Blaise afastou-o com uma mão em seu peito, mas apenas o suficiente para deitar-se de volta na posição original.

"Só... Faça de uma vez." os olhos dele agora estavam no teto, mas sua mão ainda segurava a camisa de Draco quase inconscientemente, e Draco percebeu que ainda estava inclinado sobre ele.

"No sofá?"

Blaise encarou-o com total descrença. "Eu não quis dizer isso! Eu quis dizer... oh, _esquece_."

Blaise levantou-se do sofá repentinamente e foi rumando para fora da sala, sem olhar para trás.

"Onde _diabos_ você pensa que vai?" Draco levantou-se e antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, e Blaise estava parado na porta olhando para ele e ele estava olhando para Blaise de volta e os olhos de Blaise ficavam tão bonitos quando eram seus olhos de verdade.

"Eu não preciso ouvir o que você vai me dizer. Nós dois sabemos o que é, então _esquece_, Draco."

"Eu não vou esquecer porra nenhuma. Você não vem pra cima de mim e depois simplesmente _sai andando_. As coisas _não funcionam_ assim, Zabini."

"Oh, e como elas funcionam, então, Draco? Está tudo bem para a princesinha até o seu herói resolver acordar, e então _eu me fodo_? Qual o problema, agora, Aquiles ainda não está curado o suficiente para você? Você precisa de alguém para se divertir enquanto o grande Harry Potter retira as ataduras?"

Blaise olhava para ele com uma intensidade doentia, as faces coradas pela súbita explosão, e Draco não conseguia pensar direito com o moreno parado logo ali, mas é claro que ele nunca admitiria.

"_As coisas não funcionam assim_." repetiu entredentes.

Blaise soltou um som frustrado enquanto agarrava os cabelos com as duas mãos, e antes que Draco pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Blaise já caminhara até ele e em segundos jogara-o desprevenido no sofá, deitando-se por cima dele e segurando seus pulsos firmemente do lado da cabeça.

"E você não quer me explicar como diabos elas funcionam, _querido_?" ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Draco tinha o rosto impassível, mas, ele pensou, isso não fazia a menor diferença agora, não é? Blaise estava com o rosto afundado em seu ombro, os lábios passando o mais próximo de seu pescoço sem tocá-lo.

"Elas não funcionam do jeito que você está pensando. Eu não posso, eu quero dizer, não posso _agora_..." a língua de Blaise traçando sua artéria. "..._porra_, Blaise. _O que você quer_, afinal?"

A boca em seu ouvido novamente, e o sussurro baixo que ele mal sabia como conseguia escutar."Eu quero ouvir que não tem nada a ver com agora ser agora." Draco sentiu o corpo ainda mais prensado contra o sofá, e não sabia como isso era possível, e a única coisa que de fato importava eram os lábios de Blaise quase tocando sua orelha. "_Agora_."

"Blaise..." ele esperava lábios frios mas eles estavam quentes como sempre, traçando todo o pescoço e descendo para o colarinho, mas os lábios sempre são quentes, não é? "Você quer que eu minta para você?" e Draco esperava dentes e dor ou pelo menos frio, mas tudo o que sentiu foi a boca de Blaise contra a sua, mais agressivamente do que nunca e, para falar a verdade, ele não estava se importando nem um pouco.

"Seu sonserino de merda" sibilou Blaise, a boca a milímetros da sua, as mãos apertando os punhos de Draco forte demais para serem ignoradas agora, mas ele ignorou mesmo assim. "Não te ensinaram a mentir na escola?"

"Nós não estamos mais na escola, Blaise." e ele estava mexendo os braços desconfortavelmente agora, mas a pressão em seus pulsos apenas ficava maior.

"Engraçado" Zabini lambeu o lábio inferior de Draco lentamente, os olhos azuis brilhando de novo, mas dessa vez Draco os achou tão repugnantes quanto belos. "porque por um instante foi exatamente onde me pareceu que nós estávamos."

"_Não leve as coisas para esse lado_, Blaise." o moreno apenas deu um sorriso maníaco, os olhos quase ofuscantes. "Solte meus pulsos." e ele obedeceu imediatamente, uma das mãos indo parar na cintura de Draco e a outra espalmada bem ao lado de sua cabeça.

"Você vai me deixar de novo, não vai?" e de repente ele parecia tão desprotegido e completamente abandonado que Draco não sabia o que fazer. Seus olhos estavam brilhando no tom de azul que ele gostava de novo, e pareciam subitamente tão carregados de emoção que Draco achou que eles pudessem se quebrar e os cacos cair bem ali, em cima de seu rosto.

"Não." Draco disse com uma voz que não admitia argumentações. "Eu não tenho a menor intenção de deixar você."

E ele tinha certeza que Blaise não acreditara em uma palavra, mas ele não parecia capaz de dizer nada. Ao invés disso, deitou a cabeça no peito de Draco, recolhendo as mãos à frente do rosto, os olhos abertos e parados.

"Você vai." ele murmurou, e Draco precisou esforçar-se para ouvir. "Você sabe que vai."

"Eu amo você." Draco murmurou de volta, e por mais que seus pulsos estivessem ardendo, ele acariciava os cabelos negros de Blaise como se nada mais importasse no momento, e ele sabia que era verdade. Os dedos de Blaise contraíram-se fracamente, apertando sua camisa, ao ouvir as palavras. "

Mais do que você o amava?"

Draco não respondeu. Harry era... Com Harry as coisas eram tão _diferentes_. Tudo era quadribol e grama e ele conseguia dizer que o amava e o odiava sem mentir nunca. Harry dizia que deveria ter sido sorteado para a Sonserina e que dentro dele havia sombras que ninguém nunca, nunca iria entender, e que Draco as decifrava perfeitamente. Mas Draco só achava que ele era um menininho perdido, e mais grifinório do que qualquer um que ele jamais havia conhecido na vida. Harry costumava depender dele de uma maneira que ao mesmo tempo o assustava e agradava. Harry era seu. Harry seria seu para sempre, e, por mais que relutasse em admitir, era assim que Draco queria que fosse.

Ele desejava com todas as suas forças que pudesse corresponder ao que o Menino-que-Sobreviveu esperava dele, e é claro ele não podia.

Mas Blaise estava deitado em seu peito, e Blaise _precisava_ dele, e por mais que Harry clamasse tão desesperadamente ser o detentor de tudo o que é ruim, Blaise conseguia entender as Trevas dentro dele como ninguém, porque Blaise as _compartilhava_.

Harry nunca entenderia o que era viver nas masmorras de Hogwarts, nunca entenderia porque Puros Sangues serão Puros Sangues mesmo quando metade deles estava agora morta e a outra metade sofrendo a humilhação da derrota. Harry nunca entenderia que um Puro Sangue lutando por Dumbledore ou Voldemort, tolerando ou não, irá para sempre desprezar qualquer trouxa que cruze seu caminho e, acima de tudo, ele seria incapaz de entender _o porquê_.

Harry Potter seria para sempre o Menino-que-Sobreviveu. Apenas um garotinho.

Harry Potter era seu, mas Blaise Zabini o possuía de uma maneira que o outro nunca conseguiria.

"Mais."

Quando Blaise levantou os olhos surpresos para ele, Draco beijou seus lábios suavemente e permitiu que Blaise se inclinasse sobre ele e beijasse-o como se o mundo estivesse acabando.

E Draco Malfoy não teria tempo para pensar se estava mentindo para Blaise ou para si mesmo tão cedo, mas tudo o que sabia era que no fundo de sua cabeça uma vozinha já começava a murmurar maquiavelicamente... "_Oh, mas você já está se perdendo de novo, não é?_"

---

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 2**

N/A: _"Nothing breaks like a broken promise" - verso de uma música do Dream Theater (título)_

**N/A2: **Muito obrigada a todas as reviews, eu realmente não esperava tantas! Eu agradeceria direito a todas vocês, mas, sério, vão arrancar a minha pele se eu ficar aqui mais um segundo! Em todo caso, MUITO OBRIGADA, vocês são o máximo, queridas!

**Próximo capítulo: **Com sorte não vai demorar muito. Uh. _Com sorte_.


End file.
